Forgotten Memories
by hazelynt
Summary: Many of us think that amnesia would be the best subject that may apply to your own love story. But this is far worse than that. In here, Sasuke won't just forget his memories, but also forget how to put his feelings in place. [NaruSasu]
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever found love yet?

Ask me. I haven't yet.

Ever told someone the words "I love you"?

Me? Never.

Ever found girls that aren't that chirpy OR annoying?

Nope.

I hated the way I was treated. I was treated like a toy. Back and forth, I was swooned by girls forever.

I wasn't that lucky at all.

I eyed the blonde next to me. Why was he next to me again?

Oh yes, he was trying to prevent me from those fan girls of mine.

He was the only one who tried to get me away from the danger (a.k.a. fan girls). He was a good friend.

But did I really accept him as one?

I never knew.

"C'mon Sasuke! Fan girls alert!" The blonde whispered, his eyes almost bulging from his eye sockets. He also hated my fan girls. They were trying to get him away (or kill him) to catch me like some prey. I never knew why I was always swooned by those demons. Even some guys admit I was handsome.

I never liked someone I know. Love was annoying for me, but I have never felt it at all. And I never wanted to. Even I will kill myself if someone brought up that subject. Or a proposal, I mean.

"Naruto." I called, his head peeking out. "Hm?"

"Why am I swooned by those…creatures?" He laughed, his smile never left his face. His laugh was melody to my ears, but why was I attracted to this idiot anyway? "I can't tell Sasuke. Let's talk about this later. Right now, we need to get out of here." He murmured, his hand grabbing unto mine. His warm hand sent shivers to my spine. His presence made me relax, even though my body doesn't admit it. We ran, skipping from rooftop to rooftop. His hand never left mine. It was cold today, but why was he so warm all the sudden? A warm feeling suddenly bubbled into my chest. My heart thumps fast, sending shivers again.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called, my attention turned to him. "Watch out!"

My vision was unexpectedly black. All that I have, felt like everything was washed away by a sudden wave.

When the ravenette's head was hit by a wall, his eyes suddenly shut. The blonde worried, his lips opened. He was screaming the boy's name, shaking him with such force. But the boy's eyes never opened, like he just fainted all of the sudden. Naruto's eyes blur, his hands shook. "…Sasuke. Please wake up!"

;*;

"Naruto." The boy stood up as his name was called, a bust woman stood on the doorway. Her arms crossed, she walked to the little boy. Her eyes told everything. The blonde knew that it was bad news to him. The boy's body shook as he sobbed. "Naruto, Sasuke is in a coma. And in worse condition."

"Kakashi-sensei? What happened to Naruto and Sasuke?" The pink-haired kunoichi asked, her fingers curled into a fist, her eyes filled with curiosity. The man looked up from his book like it was the first time he heard it, but he was asked like that in a million times. Of course, those people were Sasuke's fan girls, no doubt about it. "Sakura, Sasuke is in a coma because of some… complications." Kakashi said with a smile, not admitting the whole accident. Of course, he doesn't want to embarrass the Uchiha prodigy. He was a man, for goodness sake. Why did he hit to a wall without noticing it? This almost made him laugh and feel worried at the same time. What is wrong with that boy this time? "WHAT?!" The girl screamed, scaring the man. "Hush Sakura, this is no time to become all gooey-gooey." He snapped, making the girl feel embarrassed. "Sorry, Sensei. I was just worried about Sasuke-kun, that's all." Sakura whispered, feeling blue. The man sighed. "Alright, let's go to Sasuke."

"Tsunade-baa-san, I'll leave now." The blonde muttered, his hands buried to his pockets. The woman felt weird. Why is he acting so gloom all of the sudden? Her hand automatically went to the boy's chin, his face flashed before her. Her face was plastered with worry. She felt like a memory flashed before her, like something worse will happen. "Naruto, why?" His eyes widened, like he had done something wrong. "Why are you suddenly like this?"

Her hand left his chin, his head lowered. "Because…" He trailed off, a pang of sadness hit him like a bullet. Tears spilled down to his cheeks, his eyes sparkling. "Because I almost killed my only best friend."

;*;

"Hello?" I looked at every direction, but blackness seemed not to help me at all. Where am I anyway? Who am I? What am I?

I touched my hair, spikes poked my pale hand. I sneezed suddenly. Have I done something wrong? Why am I in this whole darkness anyway?

A light flashed before me. I squinted and the light grew more. "What is that?" I reached my hand to touch it, but it seemed to be far away. I grasped it, like I was grabbing it. But my hand didn't even bulge, it grasped nothing. The light felt warm, like something… that I can't seem to remember what it is. But what is it? What is it that I am touching? Or I'm supposed to feel right now? I closed my eyes again, feeling the darkness spread its arms around me, catching me.

"Naruto?" My head popped up, like I heard someone familiar call my name. A shadow came into my view, its arms spread. "Naruto." This voice, this seemingly familiar voice. It rang to my ears, like bells chiming. "Naruto!" The voice snapped, making me look at the direction of the voice. The shadow has spiky black hair, dark onyx eyes, and pale skin. My eyes widen, a smile curled to my lips. "Sasuke!" I ran to him. He's alive! He looks so healthy yet… wrong. Why do I feel so wrong about it? I stopped, his eyes bore into mine. "Sa…suke?" I stopped, his face filled with worry and confusion. "Naruto?" His head tilted in a cute way, making me blush slightly. I took a step forward, then another, until I was running into him again. His arms spread agape again, accepting me into his embrace. I have never felt this free, and full of joy. Because of Sasuke, he was the one who always made me happy. But… Will he even accept it?

(*)

My eyes popped open, the sunlight hit me like a bullet. I groaned in pain and noticed a presence beside me. I gasped, my hand touching the side of the boy's face beside me. His face was plastered with a smile, his features made me chuckle a little. A tiny figure, bright golden hair, whisker marks, and pink lips that are very kissa-.I shook my head. Why am I into this anyway? I looked around the room. Plain light green walls, a brown door stood next to a green plant, and another door. My hair flowed, the fresh air outside swirled around the room. I inhaled deeply, savouring the air to my nostrils. My hand suddenly went to the boy beside me, my cheeks flamed. Something suddenly bloomed to my chest, me suddenly gasped. I touched my own breast, feeling something beating inside me. Something wet suddenly trailed down to my face. "W-what's this?" I looked at it. It looked like water. But where did it come from? Why did it suddenly come through me? Where the he- "Sasuke! You're awake!~" I flinched, horror struck through me. Sasuke? What kind of name is that? "Sasuke?" I looked at the boy. His cerulean eyes bore through mine. He was talking to me. "M-me?" I asked, my voice hoarse. "Of course you! Who else would name himself Sa-" He stopped, his eyes widened slightly. "N-no…" He ran to the door, shouted for someone and came back to me. He kept on chanting 'it's going to be alright' and 'you'll be ok'. I raised my eyebrow. What is this? A celebration, maybe?


	2. Chapter 2

"Idiot…Stop touching me." The blonde muttered, prying his hand of from the ravenette's. The Uchiha felt shocked, and he started sobbing. The boy noticed this and tried to calm him down. "S-sasuke! D-don't cry!" The blonde exclaimed, surprised that he saw an Uchiha cry for the first time. Sasuke was been reported to have a rare yet unexplainable problem that made the Uzumaki's eyes almost bulge out of his sockets. Why did this happen exactly? Why does he have such a huge curse? "N-naruto…" The boy sobbed, his hand now clasped in the blonde's hand again, while his other hand rubbed his eyes. The Uchiha's plain white shirt stood out among the crowd, the blonde couldn't tell the boy beside him about his own family. This could bring more crisis to the ravenette's memory.

Sasuke shivered as the winter breeze blew, his coat wasn't helping him at all. "Here. Wear this." A jacket was held out to him. "Thank you." He mumbled, wearing the warm jacket greedily. Naruto sighed as they walked toward his apartment, his hands buried on the pocket of his pants. He too shivered as cold air whooshed to his now cold body. His black shirt only hugged his body, but Kyuubi wasn't helping him at all. "Naruto?" He stopped to his tracks and looked at the boy beside him. "What is it?" He looked him curiously, without noticing his finger pointing something. "What's that?" Sasuke asked softly, his finger pointing to a shop. A dango shop. The shop where his older brother, Itachi loved to visit the most. Itachi used to like dango, but never showed it to anyone besides his brother. Now he was an Akatsuki member, would he even resist on buying one without anyone noticing him? Naruto shook out from his thoughts and looked at the shop closely. "You want dango?" He asked, debating whether he should buy a dango to Sasuke or to dash to the apartment while he has some strength left. The ravenette just stared at the dango shop, deciding whether to buy or just to ignore the sweet smell of fresh dango. "Well?" The blonde impatiently snapped, making Sasuke's attention go to him. "Okay…"

The blonde slumped on the couch, looking like a man who seemed to lose his soul. "I'm out of cash…" He mumbled miserably, his wallet puffed empty. Sasuke just ate 13 dangos, and this cost him more? Why did this happen? First was him almost losing his own best buddy, then his amnesia best friend had trouble on his emotions, and now money? What else could go wrong?

"NARUTO!" The blonde jumped as he heard the boy scream. He dashed to the room to see him with an unexpected guest. "Kakashi-sensei?!" The man saluted to him, like what he always do. "Yo!" He eyed the scared boy next to him. The Uchiha was holding a scroll defensively. He sighed. Where did the emo yet cocky Uchiha go? "I heard the worse news. I want to know the real one." He smiled at the two boys while he sat down on Naruto's bed. His elbows rested on his knees, his chin rested on his hands, his serious face showed no laughing manner. It made both boys shiver. "Now tell me."

"What if Sasuke-kun remembers his memories so sudden?! What if Naruto reminded him of his past, then Sasuke-kun coul-" Sakura, pink-haired kunoichi stopped when Tsunade slammed her hands on the wooden desk, silencing the girl. "Sakura, don't ask me! I'm not a know-it-all!" Tsunade yelled, an irk mark appeared on her forehead. "S-sorry, Hokage-sama. I'm just really… curious and sad about what happened to Sasuke-kun." Sakura murmured, her eyes showed worry. The bust woman looked at Sakura with a sigh. Will Sasuke's fan girls ever stop on worrying about him? They asked the woman _that _question for millions of times. Why is he popular again? "You are worrying too much. I told you he's fine!" She groaned. The girl just nodded then left without a word. She rubbed her temples angrily. "Send in the next girl!"

x)x

Naruto brushed a strand of Sasuke's hair out of his face, showing his pale skin. Naruto smiled at the sight of this. He always thought of Sasuke being so calm and quiet, but not that crude. He looked so innocent, Naruto almost wanted to cry and hug him so badly. He never wanted his best friend to become lost in the darkness. He knew that it was unhealthy. But then, he wanted to know why Sasuke needed to go into vengeance and kill Itachi. It was an evil thing to do to kill your only brother. But Naruto doesn't have one.

He almost considered Sasuke as his brother, but not by blood. He wanted to share good memories with Sasuke, and become bound together. He wished a great friendship with a different person. And this was his only chance to make it come true.

He heard the boy groan, yet he liked the sight of Sasuke stirring in his sleep. He is such an odd person, isn't he? "Mmm… Naruto?" The boy whispered with such hoarse voice. The blonde raised his brow in a questioning manner. The ravenette sat up straight, looking into the blonde's cerulean eyes. They were sparkling, like the stars twinkling up in the night sky. "Sasuke? What's wrong?" Naruto breathed, his voice almost the Uchiha's heart skip a beat. "Ow!" Sasuke clamped his chest, feeling an eerie pain. "W-what's wrong, Sasuke?" Naruto panicked, rubbing his friend's back. No matter how hard the Uchiha tried to ignore it, it just became even more painful. But why in his chest? "Something hurts…" The boy whispered, tear appeared on the corner of his onyx eyes.

"What do you feel?" Naruto asked, trying to soothe the ravenette. "…I feel something in here…" He pointed at his chest. "…Hit me hard, like it made me almost shed tears." He quietly uttered, his eyes looked at the blonde with sadness. Why did he feel…something that made him emotional? Is he going to die? "I feel like… sad. Happy. Angry. I don't know! I'm so confused!" He moaned, clutching his head in a depressed manner. The blonde laughed quietly, making the Uchiha look at him with a pout plastered on his face. Naruto admitted it, he looked so cute in that way. "You have emotions, Sasuke. You are a human, humans can feel. Like me, I feel happy when someone tell a funny joke or acts funny." He smiled brightly at Sasuke, making Sasuke's pout turn into a grin. "I'm angry when someone tells me something bad about someone I love the most." He playfully growls at the boy, making him laugh. "And I feel sad when… someone whom I knew and love either dies or becomes… evil." He trailed off, a memory flashed before him.

"_Sasuke!" He shouted, looking at the Uchiha angrily. "Why are you going to that Orochimaru?! Why do you go to evil to seek power?!" He shouted, the boy only looked at him. His eyes bore to Naruto's. Naruto was searching for answers, but this wasn't helping him at all. Why, all of the people, would Sasuke pick Orochimaru to become one of his toy? That was an outrage! "Because I need to kill Itachi. He was the one who taught me to seek power… and to kill him."_

This made him shiver. Why would Itachi want his own little brother kill him? They were a family, for goodness sake. It was a sick joke for Naruto, but for Sasuke, it was a quest to kill Itachi for killing their own clan. The Uchiha shook him out of his thoughts. "Don't worry, Naruto! We will become best friends! After all, you are a good ninja!" Sasuke unusually cried, his smile made Naruto's heart melt. This side of Sasuke is the one Naruto wanted to see in the future. He wanted to see the Sasuke that brightens a person's day. "Thank you, Sasuke."


	3. Chapter 3

"Naruto!" The raven cried, trying to chase after the blonde who was holding his dango. The male laughed at the helpless boy. Was he ever this innocent to his family?

He wondered, how could he become happy if those appalling memories kept on haunting him? Why wouldn't he not become that cruel to the people he loves even though Itachi, his big brother keep on reminding him about that dreadful memoir? He was too confused, and too angry for Itachi's pursuit for Sasuke. Naruto's eyes widen as the raven appeared before him, a smirk taunted the blonde."Eek!" The blonde dodged the boy's hand and dashed through the huge crowd. The raven groaned, and hunted after the male. Oh he made his day very much.

(*)

The blonde sniggered as he looked back at the descending crowd, pleased to see that the raven didn't even dare to chase after him. He rushed toward his apartment, he meant _their _apartment. Since the Uchiha was too uncomfortable to live by himself, since he was haunted by a ghost (Kakashi, he meant). Naruto gazed on the dark sky through his grubby window, his fingers tapped on the wooden table. He looked at the clock. "Five forty-nine. Sasuke hasn't gone home yet." He muttered, worriedly assumed that he has gone somewhere he desires. He stood up from his seat tiredly, grasping the doorknob. Before the door could creak open, a figure barged in and clasped the blonde. Gasping, he saw the dark-haired male sob on his shirt. He didn't even care to yell to the boy sermons and stuff he shouldn't do to worry him. As long as he was on his arms, he felt complete and contented.

The raven happily clapped as he has finished cooking his favorite, omusubi with okaka. Naruto was astonished with Sasuke's skill in cooking. He bit his cheek to keep him from laughing. An Uchiha, was skilled in cooking? "…Pfft…"

"Naruto?" The blonde innocently smiled at the Uchiha. "Yeah?" The raven set the back of Naruto's hand on his forehead. "Why do I feel… warm?" Sasuke whispered softly. The blonde, who was alarmed at his condition, kept calm and measured their temperatures. "What happened first before you felt warm?" Naruto questioned, placing his hand on his forehead and his other free hand on Sasuke's, who blushed at sudden contact. "W-well…I saw a bite mark-" Naruto gasped, looked at the crook of his neck. "Who bit you? What happened after _that _bit you?" Naruto gibbered, making the Uchiha irritate. "Let me finish Naruto!" He bonked his head before grunting. "I saw a bite mark of an insect and something weird came to me. That's why I rushed here to ask you." He continued, chomping on his meal. With a sigh, Naruto grabbed the confused raven and threw him to bed. He masked himself with terrifying eyes. "Go to bed before I force you to." He taunted. Sasuke squeaked as he covered himself with the sheets and peeked one eye to the blonde. He approached the scared boy before instructing him.

"Just sleep, okay? I'll just watch you." Naruto sighed as I nodded and closed my eyes. Darkness swallows me whole. Chills crawl up my skin as I shivered. A moment of silence made me float in the abyss.

"_Sasuke...Kill…Test…Limits…"_

Horrible voices of people started screaming inside my head, making me squirm in displeasure. Gurgling, screaming, agonizing, crying, and words I cannot describe more was more than enough to make me whimper. "Stop…" I murmured, covering my ears from the _horrendous _sounds that screamed my ears. "STOP!" I yelled, more tears leaked out as I gritted my teeth. "I SAID STOP!"

I gasped, sweat dripped to the covers of my bed. I looked around, searching for the certain blonde. And there he was, sleeping soundly beside me. His bed sheets cover his body, me envying his great slumber. He mumbled words I cannot describe in his sleep. "Mmm…Ramen…" He rolled over his bed, facing the other way. His snores made me chuckle a bit. I attempted to cur up beside him and snuggle unto his warmth. His hair tickled my nose, almost making me sneeze. "Sasuke…" He muttered my name as he faced on my way and tried to hug me. I was imprisoned on his death-like grasp. Trying to stumble my way out, his arms kept on tightening as he felt my presence. He giggled, then sniffed my hair. My cheeks felt hot, an indescribable feeling bubbled my chest. My heart suddenly felt like fluttering, a smile curled up my lips.

His arms loosened his grip, but I stay ahold on his arms. Snuggling, I tried to look at his incredible features. His cheeks that are marked with whiskers made him look like a cat. His eyelids closed, making me attempt to kiss his forehead. As I did, a sudden feeling made me want more. What does other think this feeling may be? This feeling made me wonder. I felt like this was long lost to me. What were the chances of me wanting this feeling again? If I did, I would want more.

The blonde opened his eyes groggily as he felt a sudden trace of chakra beside him. As slowly and silently, he pretended to roll out of its warmth and attempt to seize him. But as he did so, his eyes widen as he saw the certain raven on his bed, sleeping like an infant. Both of his arms supported his head, his knees almost touching his stomach. Naruto smiled, was he ever this naïve? He placed his hand on the raven's forehead slightly. His temperature lowered, making the male sigh in relief. Was there anything more then could fill his day?

Slurping his ramen, he was contented to be gobbling his favorite again. Since the Uchiha threw all of his supplies away, that is ramen, he bought different kinds of ingredients that upset him. He secretly bought a pile of it, then hid it to his clothes. A sudden bang on his room made him storm to the room. As he opened the door, he found the raven throwing his secret stash of ramen stock. "NOOO!"


	4. Chapter 4

"L-lo…" The raven tried to utter, but failed to do so. The blonde sigh in annoyance. How did he learn how to say ABC but couldn't even say 'Love' in a single moment? "Sasuke, its love. L-O-V-E." He spelled, the boy scratched his head. "L-lo…Ve…" Naruto grinned, finally accomplished what he have to do. "Say it again, Sasuke. Love." The blonde was waiting, but the male just sighed in defeat. "C'mon Sasuke. Please say it." The Uchiha looked at Naruto strangely, the blonde noticing him blushing. "L-love." He muttered, earning a bone-crushing hug from the other male. "YES!" Naruto exclaimed, happily spinning him on the room. Even though he looked muscular, he was quite light from Naruto's attempt. He have completed his mission, from his likeness. He wanted the raven to say the word 'love' in order for him not to recap his past's behaviour. He wanted Sasuke to become heart-warming so that his future may become very blissful, thanks to him.

"Why Naruto? Why do you want me to say that word, love?" The raven questioned, putting on his sweatshirt and shorts. He changed his clothes ever since Naruto hid his clothes with the Uchiha symbol on it. He doesn't want to let the raven remember his goal and the dreadful history. Those memories will make the Uchiha become very boorish. His sweatshirt was also blue, since the raven insisted on choosing his favourite colour blue. His hands buried in his sweatshirt's pockets, the boy walked out of their room and went to the kitchen.

While preparing their brunch, the blonde snuck to his back and looked from the side. "Watcha preparin'?" Naruto looked at his hands that was holding a knife. Cutting tofu and beans, the male continued his work. "Miso soup." Naruto groaned, stomping to the couch and plopping himself. He wanted ramen, like he used to. Because of the certain boy, his favourite food was thrown away, or even locked somewhere he doesn't know. He sulked around like a little boy, his cheeks puffed out cutely. A pout placed on his lips. The raven chuckled at the blonde's temper. He approached to the boy and patted his head. "Naruto, don't you like me cooking?" The blonde just faced him and frowned. "No,Sasuke. I don't like anything but ramen!" He cried, plopping himself on the couch, his arms crossed. Sasuke sighed in irritation, some of his old personality coming back. "Naruto, don't complain about the food you don't like. Think of the children who doesn't have food." He murmured, continuing his cooking. Naruto sighed, feeling lonely all of the sudden. Why does he feel different when he is alone with the new Sasuke? The old Sasuke is gone now, and he thought the new him was even better. But he was stand corrected. He hated treating the new Sasuke like a babysitter. He wanted the old Sasuke back. But how will he tell the whole crowd about his decision. Will they even like it? Will they even accept the old, cruel, and mean Sasuke on the past? How long will he be able to take care of him?

Not for long. He wanted the old Sasuke he knew, and… loved.

(*)

"YOU'RE GIVING UP THAT EASILY, NARUTO?" The busted woman shouted, slamming her fists on the table. It was an outrage. Why would he give up so easily? He said he wanted to be the Hokage, and it would take a long time and great anticipation. But now, he would give up on Sasuke? It was crazy! "Tsunade-baa-chan, I want the older Sasuke. I do not want the new one. He is too different to take care of." He stated, his eyes hidden. His fists shook, his body easily trembled from his uncontrollable emotions. What took him to break his strings? Why would he decide a much harder choice than now? This one he is holding is much better than the one they ever dislike. Why other?

"Explain to me now, Naruto. Why do you like the older Sasuke than the new one? Because it would take a LONG time to let him know about such futile things about this world? Naruto, you promised that you would become a Hokage someday. What is the goal you are having right now is merely similar to moulding Sasuke into a new and perfect one? The one we will trust right now?" She expected an answer that says 'I know, I will mould the new Sasuke now.' But she received just an explanation she never even expected. "I know my own goals. And I know changing Sasuke is one of those too. But I want the older Sasuke because I am mostly familiar with him. I want the Sasuke whom I liked, loved, and fought with. The Sasuke I challenged the most, and the Sasuke I really wanted to be with. He was the one who made me face my own fears, and made me focus on defeating him and complete my mission. And the new Sasuke was the worst. I hated seeing him so innocent and different. That's why I will change him and let him remember everything. That's why." Then he disappeared, leaving the stunned woman stare where he was standing moments ago.

The blonde sighed, irritated at the raven standing next to him. He forced a smile on his face, resulting that his mouth twitched in every second. "Sasuke, I said you climb on my back while you are blind-folded." The raven stared at the white fabric, unsure what the blonde boy just commanded. "Why?" He saw the boy grit his teeth, still forcing a smile that plastered on his features. "Just do what I commanded you."

Moments later, the raven climbed slowly on his back. Naruto patiently, or impatiently waited for the raven to become distinguished on his position. "Just hold on to me. And never let go." The boy commanded, instantly hopping to the branch. He planned his strategy completely, hoping that it would work easily and completely. His feet hopped and landed on branch to branch. His eyes searched for an extended branch. He saw one ahead and stumbled on the branch. As a result, the raven came flying towards the outstretched branch. "Ahhhh!" He screamed ever so loudly. Until his head collided with the branch, his screaming stopped, his figure fell down to the earth. The blonde worryingly ran towards the unconscious raven and untied the blindfold. "Good. Now let's see if he would still remember me."

The cold wind gusted, my body shivered.

I was too unlucky to just hit my head on the branch. I was really pathetic. Wasn't I?

Am I dead?

How would I see Naruto?

How will I ever see the blonde I loved?

Thoughts swirled on my mid like a whirlwind. I suddenly feel like, I knew… everything.

My clan dead.

My brother killing them mercilessly.

Mom and Dad dead.

My thought of revenge.

Everything.

But why wouldn't Naruto tell me that?

Why would he just leave my memories on the dust and take care of me ever so innocent?

Why did he teach me about such pointless things such as love?

WHY?


	5. Chapter 5

"I don't know… He should've been awake by now." The blonde muttered, staring at the sleeping figure beside him. He held the cold hand of the raven's, then put it to his cheek. He lend some of his warmth to the frozen boy, who just lay still on the white hospital bed. "Will he be okay?" Tsunade just looked at the male, unsure that the results turn out to be good or bad. "I'm not sure. Everything I checked is okay. But mentally, not sure." The woman muttered, her eyes bore to the raven's closed eyes. Even though she couldn't sense him awake, she was sure, he was listening to the blonde's bickering to him, even his sobs. What the blonde boy felt was horrible. He was such an idiot.

He regretted his decision.

Yet in his instincts, what he was doing was okay. As long as the old Sasuke was present, he wasn't sure of his HEALTH. He was an idiot.

A knucklehead he really was.

The dark abyss haunted me. My hands clenched nothing but the darkness and the cold air that hugged me. I shivered constantly, worried that I might not soon wake up to the bright, warm, and real world. I want to go back. I want to see the stupid blonde. The blonde boy whom I loved. Naruto, my knucklehead ninja.

I closed my eyes, but only tears seem to leak out of my eyes. I wiped the tears away, unconsciously brushing my dark hair. I felt spikes tickling the palm of my hand. I opened my eyes and saw a tiny sparkle of light. I reached out, but it blinked only at me. I tried to walk, but my legs were frozen.

Curse the cold air.

I hated when I didn't get to grab my opportunities. There is always something that would hold me into place and let me watch as it blows away, like leaves get whipped away by the autumn wind. I breathed in, seem only to sniff something weirdly familiar. The first thing to come to mind.

Hospital.

Why am I in a hospital? How did I arrive there? Oh yeah.

I hit my head on the stupid branch while I was blindfolded.

That stupid dobe just let go of me and let myself get hit by the branch.

Why won't he just tell me the reason why he did that anyway?

Was it worse?

I guess I need to wake up now. But something was stopping me. And I could only hear, not feel, see, or smell.

"…Sasuke… Love…Teme… Hit… Stupid!"

I tilted my head somehow. What was he talking about?

"Branch… Hit… Memories… Remember…"

My memories? Remember what?

"Love him… Like a brother… But… Hate…"

HUH? Was he Itachi?

"Swear… Memories… Tell… Confess… I love him…"

Well, that is vaguely familiar. What is that teme talking about anyway?

"Okay… Guess… Watch… Afternoon… Stay!"

On what I heard next is creaking of chair and someone sobbing. I wanted to know. I wanted to know why my dobe is crying. I wanted to wake up. I WANT TO WAKE UP.

(-)

The raven groaned, the blonde who seem to notice it glanced at the boy stir in his sleep. "Dobe? Is it you?" Naruto sobbed, looking as the onyx eyes he loved to look at stare at his cerulean ones. "Dobe? Answer me." Greeted with a tight hug, the raven just widen his eyes at his response. His hand unconsciously snuck into the blonde's back and rub it in a soothing way. The blonde just leaned back and stare at him, curious on his actions. The raven just sighed in annoyance. "Tell me all, dobe."

Sasuke stare at him in awe, also confused why Naruto was blushing madly. "But… Why did you explain to me all about 'love'?" The raven mumbled, looking the other way. Naruto chuckled at grabbed his chin. "Because, Sasuke." He tilted his head to his direction. "I love you, teme."

# 2 months later#

They held hands, a smile curling up their lips. Being together as a couple wasn't bad at all, at their point of view. Seeing each other everyday, snuggling to on the couch, watching television together, doing missions together. Like, forever.

"Naruto, why do you want me to always stay with you?" The raven asked, chomping his freshly made rice ball. Rice grains blotched his cheek, making the blonde chuckle softly and lick it away. The raven blushed madly, he stuttered. "N-n-naruto… S-stop it, d-d-obe…" He smiled, looking oh-so innocent to the stuttering boy. "I want you to stay with me because…" He put his hand on his chin, stroking his imaginary beard. "Because I don't want to lose my best friend, and my love. At the same time!"


End file.
